La nuit des Lemons
by CookieKandy
Summary: Les textes composés lors de la nuit des lemons du 27 septembre sur les accessoires. / 1er : Les jeux érotiques - Shika x Tema / 2e : Lingerie sexy et vêtement - Neji x Tenten / 3e : Préservatifs - Naruto x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Les jeux à deux**

La compétition avait commencé au moment où Temari avait osé sortir ce jeu érotique. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder devant la tentation que son partenaire représentait, alors que les morceaux de vêtements disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Ils n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtements, ce qui désavantageait Shikamaru, n'ayant plus qu'un morceau de vêtement. Pour quelle raison avaient-ils commencé à jouer au strip-poker déjà ? Ah oui, c'est la petite carte qu'il avait pigé qui le disait. Ils devaient y jouer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux n'ait plus de vêtement et ce dernier devait donner un massage érotique à l'autre. Il voulait le massage. Sa copine avait des doigts de fée et elle ne voulait que rarement lui en faire bénéficier. Et lui, il était nul. Ça n'y aurait aucune sensualité si c'était lui qui le faisait. Mais bon, ils étaient tous les deux têtus, alors ils voulaient autant gagner l'un que l'autre. Le brun pigea les deux gars qu'il lui fallait pour compléter sa main et eut une lueur d'espoir quand il vit qu'il avait trois As et deux Rois. Ce serait dur à battre. Le duo déposa leur carte et la jeune femme eut une exclamation de joie. Merde, jura son petit-ami, une floche royale. Il n'avait vraiment aucune bol. En lâchant son fameux « galère », il contourna la blonde pour se placer dans son dos, mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

- Quoi ? Faut que je te fasse un massage non.

- Oui, mais t'as perdu, le provoqua-t-elle. Tu dois tout enlever avant, sourit-elle ensuite.

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment, prit de court par cette remarqua des plus ludiques. Elle voulait jouer sur les détails, sourit malicieusement Shikamaru.

- Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas à ma place, si tu veux tant que je l'enlève ?

La jeune femme eut une seconde de surprise, puis se reprenant répondit à la provocation en se redressant sur les genoux et poser les mains sur les hanches de son copain. Avec une extrême lenteur, qu'elle exagéra juste pour le faire languir plus longtemps, Temari fit glisser le morceau de vêtement sur les jambes du jeune homme. Puis une idée germa dans l'esprit excité de la blonde. Tant pis pour le massage, elle n'en avait pas réellement envie en fait. Et puis, l'érection de son copain lui taquinait le nez, alors elle fit une petite lichette sur le gland. Shikamaru en sursauta, ne s'attendant pas se revirement de situation, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire, il la laissa poursuivre. Le voyant inactif, la blonde releva les yeux vers lui et tira sur ses jambes pour qu'il s'assoie au sol. Mais il tomba plutôt sur elle, l'allongeant sous lui au passage.

- Tu veux quel genre de massage au fait ? sourit-il.

- Un où tu as du talent, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sans se presser, Shikamaru lui retira son soutien-gorge, puis sa culotte, et parsema son corps de plusieurs baisers brûlants, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à la terre sacrée. Lui et son âme de poète, se gifla-t-il mentalement, avant de commencer le traitement qu'elle avait demandé. Il fit trainer sa langue entre ses lèvres intimes, suçota son clitoris, inséra son appendice buccal dans son antre… Et les soupirs de Temari l'encourageaient à poursuivre encore un peu plus, avant de quémander à son tour quelques délices de la part de sa partenaire.

Rassasié de la cyprine de sa chérie, le jeune homme se redressa et remonta au niveau de son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux, une mine boudeuse sur le visage parce qu'il avait osé s'arrêter maintenant, puis le poussa à s'allonger à ses côtés pour pouvoir monter sur lui. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de la faire une fellation, alors elle passerait toute suite à la suite, mais en le dominant. Elle savait que la voir se déhancher sur lui, excitait grandement son homme. Et c'était le cas. Il se mordait les lèvres devant ce magnifique spectacle.

Et bien sûr, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois, il ne tient pas longtemps. Alors avant de lâcher complètement, il l'obligea à se retirer et proposa de retourner à leur jeu pour faire durer le plaisir. Dans le fond, Shikamaru était un pervers masochiste et ça plaisait bien à Temari.


	2. Chapter 2

**Déguisement érotique**

Tenten avait parfois des idées… Comment dire ? Loufoque ? Non. Original ? Non plus. Disons que dans leurs moments intimes, il lui arrivait de suggérer des choses assez spéciales. Comme aujourd'hui, pour fêter leur l'anniversaire de couple, elle avait acheté des déguisements sexy. Neji ignorait où elle avait eu cette idée, mais jouer à Tarzan, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Quoi que, sa tenue de Jane était très révélatrice et ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais quand même, devait-il vraiment jouer les hommes singes pour lui faire plaisir ? Bon d'accord, sa petite danse érotique l'aguichait et s'il voulait avoir plus, il devait entrer dans son jeu. Tant qu'aucun membre de son entourage ne l'apprenait… En s'approchant de la brune, le jeune homme joua la grosse brute et la prit soudainement sur son épaule, ce qui la fit pousser un cri de surprise, toute suite suivit par un éclat de rire. Il se promena dans l'appartement en scandant qu'elle était sienne, puis arrivé dans le salon, il monta sur le divan. Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant le soudain jeu de son copain. Le voir lâcher prise réveillait en elle toutes sortes de désir. Alors, telle une demoiselle en détresse, elle se mit à appeler au secoure, bien qu'elle ne soit aucunement crédible. À cet appel à l'aide, le brun grogna et descendit du canapé pour retourner dans la chambre et la laisser tomber sur le matelas. Ce dernier grinça un peu, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas d'importance.

- Toi, femme, m'appartenir, déclara soudainement Neji, avant de s'allonger sur elle pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Décrochant de son rôle de femme en détresse, la brune répondit à son baiser avec la même ampleur. Rapidement, leurs costumes prirent le bord et ils se retrouvèrent complètement nus. Neji la pénétra d'un coup de bassin, se laissant finalement emporter dans son rôle, et déclencha un mélange de cri de plaisir et de douleur. Mais au finale, sa copine prenait son pied. Elle le bouscula même pour prendre le dessus et le provoquer en se faisant rebondir sur lui. La verge du jeune homme entrait et ressortait d'en elle avec une telle facilité, qu'ils y prenaient vraiment beaucoup de plaisir. Mais au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus de ne rien faire, le brun lui attrapa les hanches et se redressant en position assise. Dans cette position, ils pourraient y aller plus sensuellement. Et puis, c'était bien d'apporter un peu de piquant dans leur relation, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le combler, que de faire l'amour doucement à sa copine, de sorte qu'il pouvait savourer chaque geste, chaque sensation. Tenten se laissa faire, rivant son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Ils en avaient mis du temps à accepter leur attirance mutuelle, mais maintenant, ils en profitaient à chaque instant. Et l'approche de la jouissance n'était qu'une récompense pour ces deux amants éperdument amoureux de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avec lequel on s'amuse ?**

Les deux étudiants regardaient les six préservatifs devant eux, se demandant lequel ils allaient utiliser. Durant le cours de psychologie sexuelle, le professeur avait donné une boîte à chacun de ses élèves, préalablement trié pour que chacun en ait un de chaque. Naruto se retrouvait donc avec six préservatifs différents. Bon, théoriquement, il pouvait mettre de côté celui à saveur de fraise, puisque les rares fois où Hinata lui faisait une fellation, c'était lorsqu'il avait une érection et qu'elle était indisposée. Mais en même temps, il préférait donner le plaisir que le recevoir. Alors ça leur en faisait cinq, dont un normal qu'ils utilisaient depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Ensuite, il y avait celui à texture, celui qui dégage de la chaleur, un autre que c'était du froid et le dernier, qui était tellement mince qui simulait la nudité complète. N'arrivant pas à se décider, le jeune homme proposa d'y aller au sort.

- Je vais les mélanger et les yeux fermés, tu vas en choisir un.

La jeune femme clôtura les paupières et attendit que son petit-ami les place sous sa main. Elle hésita, tâtant chaque emballage, puis en prit un. Alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, le blond déclara :

- Et le hasard a choisi le texturé.

Il déposa les autres sur la table de chevet, puis se retourna vers la brune. Celle-ci le regarda retirer son boxer, puis enfiler le préservatif. Dès que ce fut fait, il l'allongea et descendit doucement son visage vers le sexe déjà humide de son amante. Caressant doucement ses hanches, Naruto fit descendre le bas de la jeune femme, puis se pencha pour l'exciter un peu plus à l'aide de sa langue et de ses doigts. Hinata répondait à ses gestes en soupirant de plaisir, mais aussi en ondulant le bassin, qu'il devait tenir à deux mains pour éviter de lui faire mal avec une fausse manœuvre. Dès qu'elle eut atteint un premier orgasme, il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres. Il ne pouvait lui faire l'amour, si avant il ne lui donnait pas ce petit plaisir oral. Il aimait trop son goût et ses soupirs de bien-être, pour ne pas lui faire. De nouveau allongé sur elle, il échangea un doux baiser avant de commencer à lui dévorer le cou et la gorge, tout en lui retirant ce soutien-gorge qu'il lui avait laissé, n'étant pas encore rendu à cette partie de leur plaisir intime. La pénétrant avec une infinie tendresse, il lui suçota un mamelon, tout en pétrissant l'autre avec sa main libre. Les jambes d'Hinata étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et elle ondulait le bassin avec un léger décalage avec lui pour augmenter les sensations. Quand ils furent foudroyés par un orgasme commun, le jeune homme se laissa retomber à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, prêt à passer la nuit collé contre elle.


End file.
